Day's In The Reptile Room
by Boohbear19
Summary: Just some family fluff with The Baudelaire's while they lived with Uncle Monty! :)


**A/N:** Just a bit of family fluff during the short time the Baudelaire's spent living with Uncle Monty! He was such a good guardian I wish he didn't die! :( Anyways I hope you all like! Thanks for reading! :)

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT** own A Series Of Unfortunate Events, Unfortunately.

* * *

 _ **Day's In The Reptile Room**_

The past few days that the Baudelaire orphans spent with their Uncle Monty were very pleasant. The three children haven't felt this happy in a long time. They each had their own bedroom, a kind and pleasant guardian, and they loved spending their entire day in the Reptile Room. Violet would spend hours repairing or building cages for the reptiles, Klaus would spend hours researching about reptiles, and Sunny would spend hours playing with her new friend, The Incredibly Deadly Viper (Who was not deadly at all and completely harmless).

Uncle Monty would be in the Reptile Room with them or he would be out running errands for their upcoming trip to Peru to announce his discovery of the Incredibly Deadly Viper.

One morning the Baudelaire orphans stepped into the kitchen for breakfast, as they always did before they started their daily work in the reptile room. This morning they found a note from their Uncle:

 _Dear Bambini,_

 _I'm afraid you won't see me until this evening! I have to run into town to look for a fireproof canoe, they seem to be very popular lately and I want to make sure I can get one before we leave for Peru! I left oatmeal on the stove and a raw carrot for Sunny! Enjoy and I will see you three tonight! Remember, only seven more days until Peru!_

 _~Uncle Monty._

"I don't think I've ever heard of a fireproof canoe before." Violet said, once Klaus was finished reading the letter to his sisters.

"Nether have I." Klaus admitted. "However, I do hope he finds one."

"Fulgi!" Sunny cried, which meant something like: "Me too! But I wonder what Uncle Monty would need a fireproof canoe for!?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough once we're in Peru." Violet replied, seating her baby sister in a chair as she walked over to the stove to make herself a bowl of oatmeal. Klaus followed suit as Sunny reached for the raw carrot on the table that Uncle Monty has left for her.

"I'm excited for Peru," Klaus said, sitting at the table with his oatmeal. "and I'm really fond of Uncle Monty, he's been so good to us."

"Me too." Violet agreed, taking a seat next to her brother. "He certainly has been very good to us."

"Tikko!" Sunny agreed, before biting into her raw carrot with her unusually sharp teeth.

After the children were finished with their breakfast, they cleared their plates and brushed their teeth and then headed into the Reptile Room. The first thing Sunny did was crawl over to the enormous cage of the Incredibly Deadly Viper, who was waiting eagerly to be let out so he could play with his little friend. Klaus let out the excited reptile before he began his research and Violet got right to work on one of the cages for the reptiles.

The Baudelaire orphans were content for the entire afternoon. With Klaus filling pages of notes about reptiles from his research, Violet tinkering away on the doors to the reptiles cages, and Sunny shrieking with laughter as she played with her scaly friend.

Uncle Monty arrived before dusk right as the Baudelaire's were finished with their daily work. The three children were at the door greeting their Uncle before he could even step into the house.

"Hello Uncle Monty! Did you find a fireproof canoe!?" Klaus asked.

"How was your day, Uncle Monty!?" Violet asked.

"Matlina!?" Sunny asked, which meant something like: "What's inside those bags you're holding!?"

"My goodness, you children are excited! Let me inside and I will tell you all about my day and you can tell me all about yours!"

The children agreed and let their guardian in the house. Violet and Klaus helped Uncle Monty carry the brown paper bags in as Sunny crawled behind them, looking around for something hard to bite.

"Now, I couldn't find a fireproof canoe, but I brought us back Chinese food! And some canned fly's for the reptiles! We can set the food on the table right here!" Uncle Monty said, as he placed a bag of Chinese food on the table.

Violet and Klaus followed suit and set the bags down.

"Chinese food sounds wonderful, Uncle Monty! We're quite hungry from working in the Reptile Room all day." Violet said with a smile before picking Sunny up and sitting down in a chair with her in her lap.

"I could imagine!" Uncle Monty said, smiling at the children. "Go ahead and dig in! I am so proud of you children!"

The Baudelaire's felt proud of themselves and the more time they spent with Uncle Monty the closer they got to him. As the four of them sat down at the table together and ate their Chinese food, Uncle Monty told the children how crazy his day was hunting down a fireproof canoe and the Baudelaire's told Uncle Monty about their day in the Reptile Room.

Once they were finished with their dinner, they all went into the living room to watch a movie. Uncle Monty and Violet made the popcorn while Klaus and Sunny picked out a movie. Violet shared her knowledge about how popcorn makers were made with Uncle Monty while they made the popcorn.

Uncle Monty, Violet, and Klaus chatted with another and munched on their popcorn and Sunny happily bit into the TV remote during the film until the four of them fell asleep curled up together on the large sofa.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it! It's short and sweet to the point! I hope it was to your liking! This is my second ASOUE fanfic, and I plan on writing more! I already have an idea for my next one! I hope you all enjoyed, thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
